Question: Simplify the expression. $(-4x+4)(-x+7)$
Solution: First distribute the ${-4x+4}$ onto the ${-x}$ and ${7}$ $ = {-x}({-4x+4}) + {7}({-4x+4})$ Then distribute the ${-x}.$ $ = ({-x} \times {-4x}) + ({-x} \times {4}) + {7}({-4x+4})$ $ = 4x^{2} - 4x + {7}({-4x+4})$ Then distribute the ${7}$ $ = 4x^{2} - 4x + ({7} \times {-4x}) + ({7} \times {4})$ $ = 4x^{2} - 4x - 28x + 28$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 4x^{2} - 32x + 28$